


Chapped

by burbs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, omg they are just such dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burbs/pseuds/burbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuto can figure out aching hearts and missing things later.</p><p>Masaru looks up at the ceiling in shock and then buries his face in the carpet asking himself how could he be that big of an idiot. Surely no one will ever know.</p><p>//Drabbles from the 30 day OTP Challenge to Masaru/Ikuto//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> *lies on floor* i've been working on these drabbles for awhile and thought i might as well post some of them ;w; I hope you like my dumb ship and hopefully you start shipping them too if only a little

They hold hands every time he has to introduce Ikuto to something new. The whole living in a completely new world with different rules and etiquettes thing really takes a toll on the kid. He tries really hard not to be affected but it turns out he has a lot of anxiety. He feels like if he messes up he’s going to be kicked out. He feels like he doesn’t belong in either world. But he’s trying despite that mess of fear and Masaru thinks this kid is the bravest thing he’s ever met. 

Masaru realizes now after everything how much he depends on others and he can’t help but feel for the kid that’s only depending on himself. So Masaru will hold his hand when Ikuto looks nervous. Masaru expects the proud child to slap it away the first time he does it but instead he’s met with a death grip. Ikuto doesn’t look at him and sure doesn’t let go.   
Masaru is glad he’s the one who grabbed his hand mostly for the fact that if it had been Chika her hands probably would have snapped in half at the sheer strength of the boy. Masaru’s pretty sure if he had held his hand before the whole digital world thing came into his life he would have maybe even broken a bone or two if Ikuto had grabbed with such force. 

Masaru’s evolved alongside Agumon though- he’s not as stupid to not realize that he’s gotten stronger. He got strong to protect the things that matter. Masaru looks down at the small boy and realizes he did too. Ikuto got stronger to protect from such a young age. Masaru was still a brat that caused his family troubles when Ikuto was forced to become a warrior. He was younger than Chika when DATS attempted to scout her. 

Masaru squeezes Ikuto’s hand back. Ikuto doesn’t have to rely only on himself more. Even if it’s just holding his hand through the small day to day things Masaru will do it with as much fight he had when he punched ‘god’ in the face. Masaru refuses to let Ikuto be alone. If Ikuto is going to protect both humans and digimon than Masaru is going to protect Ikuto every way he can.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chika is 100000000000000000000% done with their bs lol i cant get over them being completely oblivious about each other 'w'<333

Ikuto was a clingy sleeper. Masaru was an active sleeper. Masaru would kick and punch and roll over in his sleep. Ikuto would just latch on with a grip that could kill. 

They often slept together even before anything happened between them. Masaru didn’t care much if Ikuto was going to sleep on the same bed, Masaru was such a deep sleeper anyway it’s not like the kid would disturb his sleep. When Masaru told Chika that she pointedly raised her eyes at him to which Masaru ignored. Chika always acted like she knew something Masaru didn’t and if he didn’t think the world of the girl he would want to pull it out of her. But he never did anything and Chika just giggled in the corner at something Masaru couldn’t comprehend.

Neverless this is how they slept together. Ikuto’s face would be tucked into Masaru’s chest and Masaru would drool into Ikuto’s hair and fling his legs around while Ikuto held on tight with his legs in a death hold around Masaru’s torso.

However this wasn’t really the case that happened when they were awake. Once they woke up it would be like the close proximity never happened or that in nature of it happening while they were sleeping there was no significance. Ergo significance would be there when the pair would cuddle when they were awake.

It was something that evolved much to Chika’s disgust at her brother and pride at her best friend. Masaru tended to be protective of the boy and Ikuto tended to hide behind Masaru when nervous. Such afflictions caused them to touch on a basis of nerves. Each other’s touch becoming comfort and soon it would become any time one of the pair would feel upset they would seek each other out to touch somehow. It wasn’t really big or extravagant or even cute touching at first. A pat on the head, and hand on the shoulder, trembling hands holding onto clothes, a push on the back; even somewhat violent touches would suffice sometimes, like a kick in the shins, a whack across the head, an elbow to the side. 

Everything about these interactions for the two of them became a slight addiction. Chika already knew the answer as to why but the two boys weren’t really that into why’s for things and just acted upon their feelings more often than not. Chika was having too much fun watching them to intervene anyway.

Slowly they would evolve into an arm around the shoulders, handholding, hugs, leaning on each other. Neither of them noticed that much other than it felt nice when they hung out together. They associated each other with comfort. As more boundaries slowly broke between them Chika would start finding each other laying on the couch on top of each other watching TV or playing footsie of all things.

They still didn’t think anything of it and Chika still didn’t want to do anything about it mostly because if she was going to she’s pretty sure she would have to give both of them ‘the talk’ and she’s really, really, not up for that.


	3. Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i relate to ikuto with pop culture refs ;; i'm only good with anime ones ''OTL

Pop culture was undoubtedly Ikuto’s greatest weakness and the bane of his existence. He didn’t know or care about whatever actor or show or song or some event because for some strange reason that is not painfully obvious to everyone around him he was raised in a different world! Wow. 

Luckily for Ikuto, Masaru seems almost as out of touch with pop culture as he is. Almost. Masaru is still pretty into video games and has his favorite movie or TV series just like anybody else. He’s also way more interested in fighting than anything else.

Masaru’s obsession for fighting however leads Ikuto to this very situation. Fighting videogames with Masaru. Ikuto wants to be irritated because he doesn’t even know what a video game is in the first place he’s trying his best to learn as much as he can but it’s a bit much for the boy sometimes. However Masaru unlike most people that tell him ‘never mind’ when it’s obvious Ikuto has no idea what they’re talking about Masaru will take the time to explain it to him.

And Ikuto’s really glad for that.

Considering he’s kicking Masaru’s ass at these games. He beat Masaru’s high score at almost every video game he has at the first try. Ikuto’s feeling pretty good about the whole video game department of the human world.


	4. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamelessly puts my headcanons about digimon into this chapter*

“Have fun on your date, Ikuto!” Chika cheers for Ikuto as he leaves the Daimon household. Ikuto freezes. This is a date?

Ikuto was going to meet Masaru in the digital world for something diplomatic or the other. But they also decided the hang out once Ikuto got there. They both loved the digital world and both had places they wanted to show to each other and things they wanted the other to experience. The last time they had talked it had been a heated debate about which place was the coolest in the digital world and also very excited planning about places to explore and share between the two. 

This wasn’t a date was it?

What exactly was a date anyway? Ikuto files through the things he knows about human customs as he walks to DATS headquarters. He knows romantic couples are a thing- that humans have very powerful emotions and sometimes those emotions make them want to be together all the time. Though it’s different from how Ikuto and Falcomon’s relationship works. When couples love each other they go on dates and somehow eat butterflies when they think of each other and they kiss and do all these weird human things. And these feelings are for one single special person in your life that you feel compelled to hold hands with?

To be honest Ikuto is very confused by the sheer concept of human romance. Ikuto understands love. Ikuto loves Falcomon and Yukidarumon and his baby sister and his biological parents. He understands what people mean they have an ache in their chest because they care about others. Ikuto also knows that he doesn’t eat butterflies or want to lick these peoples mouth when he’s around them. Ikuto guesses that maybe this is one of the things that will always be more on the digimon side than human. Ikuto doesn’t think he minds that much.

He is curious though.

What makes this interaction a date?

Ikuto does like to spend time with Masaru and he’s pretty sure he loves Masaru just like he loves Falcomon. But there’s also something entirely frustrating about Masaru. Ikuto can’t imagine his life without meeting Masaru. Masaru came in and changed everything for him and patted his head. Masaru makes Ikuto want to try harder to become a good human and a good digimon. Ikuto likes hanging out with Masaru and likes how he’s tall and pats him on the head and that Masaru will play new things with him. He likes the way Masaru looks like an idiot when he’s asleep and he drools a little. He likes fighting alongside Masaru as his equal and that Masaru never underestimates him. He likes how it feels when Masaru touches him, every high five, hair ruffle, and shoulder pat. 

Ikuto stops in his tracks. There’s a fluttering feeling in his stomach and he can’t really place feeling it before. It kind of feels like he’s nauseous but a good kind. Somehow it’s a gentle turbulence. Like a butterfly.

Huh?


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage dumb kisses in which masaru doesn't know how to be the mature one and ikuto's heart isn't ready dumb awkward boys *pounds fist aggressively* ikuto is about 14 and masaru is about 17 here but really they're both about 4 mentally

“I’ve decided I want to try the human kissing thing!”

Masaru spits out his drink. 

Ikuto is standing in his doorway. His arms are crossed over his chest and he glares at Masaru with defiance. Ikuto is in his middle school uniform and his hair has been cut, and if Masaru didn’t know the kid before he would have though Ikuto looked like a normal 14 year old boy. Not that Ikuto really gets away with it when he opens his mouth sometimes. His language is not broken anymore but he sometimes reverts back to it like a speech impediment and he’s still pretty awkward at understand human culture.

Masaru stares at Ikuto in horror, “You don’t want to try the human kissing thing Ikuto.”

Ikuto just looks offended. “Why not?!” he crosses the space between Masaru and his bed where Masaru had been playing video games.

Masaru scrunches his face up and tries not to pay attention to the close distance, “Because you’re too young to be kissing.”

Ikuto’s eyes are wide and it’s almost like he’s about to ask if kissing has an age limit or does he have to evolve to be able to kiss before he expression turns nasty, like he’s accusing Masaru of trying to fool him. “Nu-uh I see people my age kissing all the time! The oth-!” Ikuto stops himself from mentioning how he saw Chika kissing someone the other day mostly because she said he’d regret it if he told Masaru in the history of ever and Ikuto really believes that she will make him regret it.

“Well I didn’t kiss when I was your age!” Masaru counters.

“Like your kissing experience has anything to do with mine!” Ikuto pouts and he gets closer to Masaru’s face the more angry he gets. He sees Masaru shift uncomfortably and shift his eyes, “unless you’re just embarrassed talking about it because you’ve never been kissed before.”

“What! No! I’ve definitely been kissed before! Hundreds of times!” Masaru’s voice cracks and he tries to back away to hide his embarrassment. Masaru doesn’t feel manly at all right now.

“Well if you’ve been kissed before than it should be no big deal if you kiss me then!” Ikuto is trying not to yell in Masaru’s face but he can’t help it when Masaru is being so childish!

“Fine!” 

And Masaru kisses him before Ikuto can retort.

Ikuto didn’t think kissing was that big of a deal to be honest, everyone he knew kept talking about it and doing it though and he wondered what could possibly be that interesting about smashing lips together. What makes it different than touching any other body part together?

Ikuto was definitely not ready to be kissed.

He notices that his lips are chapped immediately. He also notices that Masaru’s lips are probably the softest thing on his body. The next thing he notices is the pressure and he doesn’t think it’s that much or good or anything but then Masaru shifts his lips and Masaru’s hand is on his face. Ikuto’s mouth is starting to water and the lips rubbing against his lips and Masaru’s thumb rubbing his cheek and Ikuto isn’t breathing.

Ikuto is terrified of everything in that moment.

The next thing he realizes Masaru is on the floor and Ikuto is running out of the Daimon household and back home as fast as he can.

Masaru looks up at the ceiling in shock and then buries his face in the carpet asking himself how could he be that big of an idiot. Surely no one will ever know.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mentionned how this is shameless shipping btw?? because it's shameless shipping ;w; 
> 
> they're both adults and living together in this one. Masaru probably works as a fireman while Ikuto is going to college (so ikuto is prolly 19 while Masaru is 21)

Masaru would really like to pretend it didn’t matter. Just be oblivious to his roommate/wild child he found now grown up/friend/the guy he’s kinda interested in when he really shouldn’t be. But it was Ikuto and everything he did ended up mattering a whole lot. And this was definitely very high on the mattering scale. Ikuto just got out of the shower and was looking for something on his side of the room in pretty much nothing but Masaru’s t-shirt.

Ikuto’s long legs and the shirt that was big on him but not quite big enough to cancel out the alluring image. Masaru had already acknowledged that Ikuto is a very cute person a long time ago (a discovery which had made him very upset and made him go a few childish antics to try and prove Ikuto wasn’t cute) but Masaru is coming to the revelation that he is also extremely attractive and dare he say it, sexy. 

He could handle Ikuto being most things: stubborn, cute, blunt, cute, lacking any and all social cues, cute. It was something pretty much anybody who knows and cares about Ikuto has to deal with. Masaru really can’t handle Ikuto being on any level on the sexy scale though. Where is that muddy kid that tried to kill him with a boomerang? Where’s the kid that got thrown into a bathtub by Chika? 

Unfortunately Masaru is coming to the horrifying revelation that Ikuto has grown up. This kid is more man than boy and while it makes him feel better about having any attraction whatsoever towards him the idea of applying any sort of sexual feelings into the mix felt wrong to Masaru. Ikuto was someone Masaru wanted to hug and kiss on the head hold hands with not someone that he would like to kiss deeply, to feel, to—yeah Masaru was really not ready to handle any of those thoughts. But yet here he is, suddenly being bombarded by them as Ikuto bends over to pick something up and all Masaru can really wonder if Ikuto’s wearing underwear or not.

Masaru is in deep shit and he knows it. He’s just glad Ikuto was wearing boxers because otherwise Masaru is pretty sure he would have lost it.


End file.
